The present invention relates to a needle selection device, particularly for selecting the dial needles in circular machines for knitting, hosiery or the like.
Various devices are known, in the field of machines for knitting or hosiery, for performing needle selection, i.e., to actuate specific needles with respect to other needles which are kept inactive in order to perform particular patterns.
Conventional selection devices entail the problem that they are relatively bulky, making it difficult to apply them in small-diameter circular machines, particularly if the selection device must actuate the needles of the dial of single-cylinder dial-and-cylinder circular machines.